


as sweet as the sound

by apolliades



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quintuple Drabble, Top Steve Rogers, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: Bucky's awful at keeping quiet unless he's got something else to keep his mouth busy.





	as sweet as the sound

Bucky's awful at keeping quiet unless he's got something else to keep his mouth busy. It's not that Steve doesn't like the sounds, not that they don't go straight to the pit of his stomach and make him clench - it's just that the walls are so thin here and the wireless can only go so loud, even turned up all the way.

Steve's fingers help, flat along his tongue, tips nudging the back of his throat just enough to keep him aware of it, knuckles scraping between his teeth - or just Steve's thumb, sometimes, inside his cheek, fingers curled around his jaw. His whole palm clamped over Bucky's mouth, now and then, when he really can't control himself, when he's a little drunk or high or just worked up after a particularly tense round in the ring.

Nothing's quite so good, though, nothing works quite so well as Steve's thighs either side of Bucky's face, his hand pinning Bucky's wrist up by the headboard, and his cunt hot and wet and sweet grinding down onto his open mouth. 

Beneath him Bucky moans and whimpers still, but the sounds disappear between his mouth and Steve's body - Steve's body, slender and curved above him, shirt open, vest up around his waist. Bucky clutches at his thigh, digs his nails in, fucks his hips up, helpless, into the empty air while Steve rolls his own down against the flat of Bucky's tongue, into the eager purse of his lips when he sucks.

He never takes Bucky inside him - once or twice he's offered, to be polite, but that's not what either of them are made for, not what comes natural. This comes natural, fucking his face like this, him desperate and weak and needy for it, chin dripping and cheeks on fire and cock leaking onto his belly - when Steve comes Bucky whines beneath him like it's him the lightning strikes, screws his eyes shut tight, digs fingerprint bruises into Steve's thigh. Even the nudge of his dick against his own stomach is almost unbearable, he's so hard, but Steve doesn't rush - stays put until Bucky has swallowed every aftershock, until the scrape of his stubble between his legs is too much. 

Steve slips off him then, nudges his knees apart, settles between them. Soothes him with a hand on his ribs. His fingers are thin, but when he pushes two at once into Bucky's body, wet with his own arousal - Bucky's mouth opens in a cut-off cry, his back arches, his cock jerks and spurts.  

"Please. Please, Stevie, _please-"_

"Shh, Bucky." Steve's mouth just below his collarbone. His fingers curl and Bucky sobs. "Shh, pal, 's alright." 

In the afterglow he's pliant and fragile, lies with his head on Steve's chest, almost forgets about their cigarette till Steve takes it gently from his fingers. No problem keeping quiet now - the opposite, in fact - words come syrupy and slow.

"Shh," Steve tells him. He tastes himself on Bucky's lips. "'s alright. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Honey, the look of it was as sweet as the sound  
> Your head tilt back, your funny mouth to the clouds  
> I couldn't hope to know that song and all its words  
> Wouldn't claim to feel the same we felt the first time it was heard  
> I couldn't name that feeling carried in that voice  
> Was it that or just the act of making noise that brought you joy?


End file.
